


Simple Pleasures

by thatotherperv



Series: redemptionless [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey's shirts had the pleasure of being wrapped around many naked women, over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> denied_heaven asked for Lindsey/Dawn, her wearing his shirt.
> 
> original post here

Lindsey's shirts had the pleasure of being wrapped around many naked women, over the years. Cindy used to slip his flannel over that smooth, lingering summer tan when the nights got cool. And then there had been Sophie, during the first year of law school...that unspeakable time when he'd found it acceptable to wear polo shirts.

That one mistaken night with Lilah. His tuxedo shirt hugged her curves, far too short to be decent in most states.

None of them had ever looked as inviting as Dawn, in an oversized Skynard tee in a cheap motel in Georgia.

She was just as warm and soft as he expected when he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling that sweet body back against his own. "Hey, babe." She smelled like shampoo, and Black and Milds. His teeth skimmed the curve of her ear. "Since when do you smoke?"

She took a drag and tapped the ash, smokey eyes teasing a glance over her shoulder. "Around the time I started fucking renegade supervillains."

"You sayin' I'm bad for your health?"

“You have a Surgeon General’s warning tattooed on your ass?”

He made a show of looking over his shoulder. “Naw, not yet. Want me to get one? Maybe on my shoulder, though. I don’t wanna look like a Cabbage Patch doll, stamp on my butt cheek.”

Her laugh was just as young and infectious as it should have been, if she weren’t the veteran of a dozen apocalypses. He kissed the sweet curve of her neck.


End file.
